Vida de la tercera generación : Líos, humos y Amor
by RoseMalfoy-W25
Summary: Este fic tratara de la vida de todos los hijos de nuestros queridos y odiados personajes es un principal Rose y Scorpius, pero no se preocupen que ningún personaje se queda sin pareja y todas con una química increíble.
1. Capitulo 1

**Bueno como ya saben los personajes no son mios o la verdad es que algunos si, pero la mayoría de la grandiosa JK Rowling**

**Bueno les digo que si me va bien el fic, tendrá final cuando en la tercera generación haiga nacido un promedio de 3 bebes :3 xD**

**No me gusta que copien :s xD**

**Lean, Lean y comenten :3**

**Capitulo 1 **

Este no era en definitiva mi mejor día me había peleado con Cloe y bueno aunque en la sala común de Gryffindor Albus intento alegrarme no lo logro porque para eso necesitaba saber el motivo de mi tristeza y no se lo pude decir porque en parte lo incluía a él y bueno por ende no logro mejorar mucho mi humor, lo peor es que nunca me avía peleado con ella por algo tan tonto como eso, el solo recordarla diciéndome detallada mente lo mucho que detestaba a Albus me llenaba de rabia, es que parecen las personas más opuestas y aunque Albus sea mi primo y ella mi mejor amiga ya no lo soporte más me descontrole, y le grite y gracias a eso me encuentro aquí deambulando en medio de la noche por un pasillo que hasta ase medio minuto no conocía y así sigo caminando sir rumbo y lo peor es que si me descubren recibiré una sanción muy fuerte ya que además de ser muy tarde soy prefecta y según la profesora McGonagall y mi Madre dicen que : "eso es un honor y no cualquiera puede serlo y por eso mismo debes ser más responsable y disciplinada que cualquier otro alumno para dar el ejemplo" y bueno…

-Auch - Digo perpleja porque no se me acurre quien más podría andar a estas horas deambulando, ya se quien James pero bueno cuando lo vi me dijo que estaría con una "amiga" asi que él no puede ser

- Que haces aquí - Digo algo sorprendida - sabes que no está permitido deambular a estas horas a demás…

- Tu también estas aquí - Dice con un tono soñador muy extraño en el ya que siempre esta tan serio - Pero dime… la as visto? A ella llevo buscándola como... Muchas horas. Es tan perfecta… Zahira es única - Dice en ese mismo tonecito

-Yo… no, no la he visto - Bueno el sí que está más raro que nunca parece bajo el efecto de …. - Poción… ven sígueme -Le digo al notar que está bajo una poción de amor

- Me llevaras donde Zahira? - Me pregunto con un tono muy atontado

-Si claro… Vamos rápido - Le mentí, si bueno, pero solo lo hago para ir dejarlo donde la Señora Pomfrey e ir a mi sala.

Todo el camino permaneció callado y yo solo pensaba en que si su amiga Zahira decidió darle una poción de amor por lo menos porque no permaneció cerca de el para qué haga lo que… bueno lo que sea que pretendía hacer y para que Scorpius no deambulara en ese estado por todo el castillo buscándola porque aunque no me interesa en lo más mínimo su vida nadie merece deambular inconsciente por el castillo y menos a estas horas ya que podrían castigarlo o encontrar un salón proivido donde haiga algo asi como les paso a mis padres y mi tio o cualquier otra cosa que podría pasar en un castillo lleno de magia

Al llegar a la enfermería la Señora Pomfrey me vio y se sobre salto creo que no era normal que alguien llege a las 11:00 pm. A ese lugar, ni que los alumnos andarán tirándose de sus camas para tener algo a esas horas pensaría tal ves ella.

-Niña que haces aquí - Me dijo con un tono de extrañes

- Es que - Hay! Como no pensé en eso se supone que si llego a esas horas a la enfermería me preguntaría por qué y bueno… hay ya se tal vez meta a un amigo en problemas y reciba un regañón de su parte pero es mejor que ser mandada a la oficiana de la directora a estas horas - es que hagrid me pidió que valla a su cabaña a las 8 pero no tuve tiempo y fui a las 9 y hable con el asta las 9:50 llegue al castillo a las 10 y camine lo mas rápido posible pero en el camino tropecé con Malfoy y estaba algo atontado y note que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción amortentia por eso lo traje lo mas rápido posible pero en su estado me tarde un poco y bueno aquí estoy - dije todo lo mas rápido posible espero que me haya entendido no quiero repetirlo tal ves diga otra cosa por lo exhausta de hablar que estoy

- Muy bien señorita Weasley no se preocupe por el señor Malfoy - Preocuparme por el? , es lo último que me preocupa horita lo que me preocupa es Salir y encontrar a un profesor y que me expulsen! - Creo que por su estado deberá permanecer en la enfermería hasta mañana - Me dijo con paciencia y muy pausada mente cosa que en verdad le agradezco

- Y… Zahira? - Torpe, Torpe, Torpe Malfoy porque no te fijas en lo que metes a tu boca!

- Muy bien entonces me retiro - Dije dirigiéndome lo mas rápido posible a la puerta para salir y Salí!

Porque Zahira abra dádole una poción de amor a malfoy si siempre pareció ser muy amiga del nunca pareció con otras intenciones con Scorpius, la verdad un completo misterio para mi.

Bueno dejare de pensar en eso y iré a mi sala común en fin Malfoy ya me arruino todas las ganas de pensar a solas en el pasillo oscuro , claro que me lo arruino porque desde que me lo choque no estuve un segundo a solas asta ahora.

-Que hace nuestra querida Gryffindor deambulando a estas horas - oigo decir a esa vos única de Nick casi decapitado

- Ya me iba a mi sala común estuve en … La enfermería - Que no puedo estar mas de dos minutos a solas y aunque sea un fantasma su presencia también se siente .

Empecé a caminar mas rápido para ya llegar a mi sala común, por lo visto el único lugar para estar a solas es ninguno, al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda dijo:

-Caracoles hervidos

La sala común estaba vacía como lo supuse y lo único que ise fue dirigirme hacia las escaleras que me llevaría a descansar de la noche mas agotadora que e tenido en mucho tiempo.

Llegue y me recosté en mi cama trate de analizar lo que avía pasado con Malfoy pero en unos minutos mi cuerpo no dio para mas y me hundí en un profundo sueño.

-Rose! , Despierta , Despierta - escuche que una vos me decía , empecé a abrir los ojos y vi nada más que a mi quería amiga Cloe que en eso momento no era tan querida por a verme despertado de mi sueño

- Que …Pasa? - Dije con una vos aun un tanto adormilada

- Que pasa? - Bueno esa pregunta no la avía echo yo ¡ -Recuerda que ayer McGonagall dijo que hoy daría una noticia suma mente importante

Hay claro como lo olvide con todo lo que ayer paso eso no estuvo presente ni en mis planes ni en mis pensamientos y ahora tener que vestirme lo mas rápido posible para llegar y aunque en el fondo le agradecía que me haiga despertado no se lo diría ya qua un seguía enojada con ella

-Amiga donde tienes la cabeza - Me dijo con una voz dulce que no venia al caso

- Que donde tengo la cabeza! , acá por supuesto no la ves - Le digo señalándome la cabeza , no quería hablarle asi pero es que estaba algo irritada , luego me disculparía con ella - Y no creas que e olvidado lo de ayer - Le dije en un simple impulso , en definitiva arreglare esto luego odio estar así con ella.

Hubo un silencio como por un minuto , el silencio mas incomodo.

Yo solo asentí ante estas palabra y entre al baño tomo una ducha rápido me cambien arregle mi cabello con ese laso Rojo que me avía regalado Hugo ase como tres meses y Salí .

Al salir de mi sala común todo fue muy rápido al llegar al comedor me senté entre Albus y Cloe que estaban en medio de una pequeña pelea y los calme nos saludamos y …

-Que tal - Escuche decir a la tonta voz del tonto de Elías Smith tras la pequeña Potter, la única que logro controlar a ese grandísimo tonto fue mi querida prima Dominique

- Largo, deficiente menta, aja exacto ese será tu apodo a partir de Hoy! - Dijo la voz de la pequeña Lily que nunca deja de sorprendernos a todos

Albus, Fred y Hugo emitieron unas fuertes carcajadas y James solo izo una risa burlona

-De acuerdo si así lo quieres Lils - Dijo con una voz algo coqueta - Así será

Ese torpe de Smith se marchó muy rápido pero algo me decía que no dejaría a Lily en paz, aunque sin duda alguna Lily lo detesta de eso no hay duda y buneo por todo lo que se de ella podrá con esto ya que… bueno ella sabe cómo hace lo que hace

-Hola chicos - Dijo la voz de nuestro querido y favorito Ravenclaw hombre

-Hola Lysander - Lo saludo mi hermano, el resto hizo un saludo algo indiferente parecían muy preocupados en sus asuntos, yo solo con un movimiento de mi muñeca y dije Hola

-Y cómo has estado - me apresuro a decir para no parecer descortés

-Bien Rose pero nos vemos todos los días no suenes dramática - Ante su comentario me sonroje instantánea mente y el solo esbozo una pequeña risita

-Bueno chicos me voy a mi mesa - Dice el sin ningún remordimiento por haberme echo pasar un momento incomodo aunque con toda mi familia ya estoy acostumbrada a muchos de esos

-Muy bien alumnos guarden silencio - Dice la Directora McGonagall que ya se avía parado de su asiento- Como les informe ayer, Hoy tenemos una noticia muy importante que anunciar, Y para eso le daré paso a una muy querida persona el Señor "HARRY POTTER" - En ese preciso instante los murmullos se extendieron muy rápido.

-Que hace papa aquí- Dijo Albus muy confundido por lo que percibo en su voz

-No lo se Albus , ni idea - Le contesta su hermano James. Mi primo incondicional y de paso superprotector

-Muy buenos días - Dijo ese señor que era mi tío pero en ese momento "una persona muy querida" ósea seguía siendo mi tío ya que yo lo quería - Este año a ávido una Reunión mundial de todos los equipos de Quidditch y entre todos hemos notado que hay alumnos con muchas habilidades en dicho deporte - Dice mientras hace que se me acelere el corazón, como estoy segura le está pasando a mis primos en este momento - Por lo que hemos decidido que este año se establecerá la primera competencia mundial de Quidditch a nivel escolar.

Al terminar de decir esto quedo perpleja pero si lo último que me esperaba era algo así, en el comedor empiezan unos murmullos tan fuertes que ya no son murmullos más bien parecen gritos.

-Silencio por favor - Dijo la profesora McGonagall creo que aun la puedo llamar profesoras ya que aún sigue enseñando transformaciones parece que le agrada mucho esa materia, todos hacen caso a esta indicación

-Bueno como les decía abra una competencia, una muy importante competencia y les digo que aprovechen esto y den su mejor esfuerzo pues puede ser una oportunidad única, La profesora Madam Hooch elegirá a los competidores en un entrenamiento en el que estarán todas las casas, y Les deseo la mejor de las suertes a todos - En estos momentos la emoción me embarga, Porque si hay algo que amo tanto como a mi familia y las clases de pociones es el Quidditch porque bueno nada se compara con eso, no hay nada mejor que eso, estar encima de una escoba sintiendo el aire mover tu pelo, golpear tu rostro es y sintiendo como te trae toda la paz que uno puede necesitar es algo de lo que me siento afortunada de tener la habilidad de hacer cada clase o entrenamiento , está decidido daré todo de mí y are todo lo posible para participar en esa competencia.

-Escuchaste eso? - Me dice mi prima Roxanne que había invadido la mesa de Gryffindor desde que empezaron a dar la noticia pero a nadie le molesta es la mejor Ravenclaw que conocemos - Yo de echo are el intento de entrar - Me dice - Y tú?

-No lo dudes - Le digo casi sin que mis palabras sean aludibles ya que eso más me lo decía a mí que a ella porque bueno seré muy buena jugadora pero para indecisa no hay nadie quien me gane y eso es lo que me llena de pavor

Y es que si me esforzaré al máximo y dejare todos mis temores atrás ya que eso es algo único y espero tener el honor de poder participar en algo así.

-Bueno acabo de escuchar decide a McGonagall que yo de echo estaré en el equipo - Dice mi arrogante primo james

-No te confíes Jamie que por "Casualidad" podrías caer de tu escoba en plena prueba - Dijo Lily

-Bueno chao chicos ya termine de comer y tengo cosas que hacer- Les digo mientras me paro de la mesa y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta para salir, una vez fuera de allí me puse a pensar en Quidditch y lo maravilloso que es.

-Rose! -Escucho que me llaman

-Rose, Quería agradecerte por lo de ayer franca mente no quiero saber ni lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido porque me llevaste a la enfermería , la señora Pomfrey me lo dijo - Dijo ese chico rubio una ver que llego al lugar en donde me encontraba yo

-Bueno malfoy deberías poner más atención de lo que entra por tu labios - Le respondo en un tono muy seco porque en este momento no tenía ganas de pensar en eso de solo pensar en todo lo que me pediría Cloe que le esplique cuando se lo cuente quedaba exhausta.

-Está bien Weasley - Me dijo con un tono de voz algo diferente al primero, mejor dicho muy diferente más… Seco, como fue el mío

Seguí mi camino tratando de borrar su último comentario de mi memoria no quería martirizarme por haberle contestado de esa forma odio tratar a la gente asi y por eso eliminare ese dialogo de mi mente para no torturarme por algo sin importancia.

Voy caminando solo sigo pensando solo en la competencia y de un momento a otro sin haberlo notado me encuentro tirada en el suelo con unos cuantos libros que no son de mi propiedad encima mío y en frente de mí una persona que parece a punto de caer.

-Rose - Me dice una voz que demuestra algo de vergüenza pero a la ves alegría por verme luego de tantos días - Lo siento de verdad es que mi mente estaba en otro lugar y bueno…- Me dice mientras recoge sus libros y me da la mano para ayudarme a parar.

-No te preocupes Lorcan – Lorcan era el hermano de Lysander pero a diferencia del Lorcan no se encontraba en Ravenclaw sino en Slytherin pero eso no me tenía mucha importancia ni me hacía mucho problema y a mis familiares tampoco- Yo también estaba en otra

-Bueno a donde ibas Rousie - Bueno no me agrada que le hagan esa pequeña alteración a mi nombre es que nadie lo entiende y bueno no lo culpo a él, el solo me llama a si por la costumbre de escuchar a mi padre llamarme haci creo que se le termino quedando eso.

- Me dirigía a mi clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas - Le digo ya algo mas relajada con el porque bueno nunca le e mostrado mi desagrado a que me llame de esa manera, así que bueno el no tiene la culpa, aparte solo el, James, mi padre y mi abuela Molly me llaman así, así que no le daré mucha importancia a un tema por el cual no vale la pena amargarse

-Bueno te acompaño, mi clase de transformaciones empezara dentro de treinta minutos así que aún tengo tiempo- me explica

-Claro - Le digo porque la verdad no tenía ganas de andar por ahí caminando sola, la verdad no sé por qué no espere a Cloe pero no como siempre no tuve paciencia en esperar que termine de comer y pelear con Albus.

-Y que me cuentas - Me pregunta- te anotaras para las pruebas de Quidditch - Vuelve a preguntar

-Nada, no tengo nada nuevo que contar- Le contesto a su primera pregunta - Y si, si me anotare y tu?

-Claro , como crees que no lo aria - Me dice con un tono asiendo que ambos nos riamos porque a el no le gusta para nada el Quidditch cosa muy rara pero bueno así es el

Así me pase todo el camino, ablando de diversos temas , como las materias, nuestros hermanos y diversas cosas

-Bueno ya, llegué! - Le digo como resignada a que siempre sea esa larga distancia la que tenga que caminar para llegar a ese lugar- Gracias por acompañarme - le digo mientras me despido de el con la mano y el hace lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es un fic que había publicado antes, pero acepto que tubo errores, acá en Fanfiction solo tuvo un capitulo, pero en Potterfics tenía varios y bueno se que no fueron muy bien redactados, un error de parte mío :S xD, y bueno no se si acá será mejor pero espero que les agrade porque si tengo comentarios no tardare tanto en actualizar ya que tengo como cerca de 6 capítulos ya hechos<p>

Bueno saludos y un beso para todos por favor así como se dan un tiempo de leer, también comenten

_**Rose Malfoy-W**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

-En serio me perdonas por haberte metido en esto? - le pido haciendo la voz mas tierna que puedo tener en ese momento

-Si, ya te dije que si Rousie- A me olvide que Hagrid también me llama así

-Bueno, peor no estés enojado con migo siii- Le dijo con la voz de niña pidiendo que no la castiguen

-Enserio Rose no te preocupes además la señora Pomfrey no me a dicho nada- Me dice tratando de imitar mi tono de voz y aunque no le sale me demuestra que no se enojo , que bueno porque no lo hubiera soportado.

-Bueno esta bien Hagrid ya me tengo que ir- Le digo ya mas calmada

En el camino al castillo me dirigí a mi clase de pociones.

_**0o0**_

-Es tan obvio… - Le digo lleno de cólera como puede ser que esa chica sea tan terca.

-Y como estas tan seguro?, Eh- Me dice con un tono arrogante y a la vez dulce que solo emplea con migo y si que es única porque no conozca a alguien tanto así lo mas cercano es mi prima Rose pero ella es así en otros aspectos.

-Porque quien no sabe que la poción multijugos sabe a orina de duende - Le digo mientras trato de avanzar lo mas rápido que puedo, cosa que por lo que veo a ella no le importa y me sigue sin darse por vencida

-No evadas mi pregunta, Como estas tan… seguro! - Ya ahora si me doy por vencido le diré como lo se

-Es que mi papa sabe hacer esa poción desde su segundo año le explico - Y bueno el, la a probado - Sigo diciéndole, la verdad es muy creída, cree que sabe todo pero aun así me agrada, es decir me cae bien y no se porque - Ya que tía Hermione le enseño a el y a tío Ron a prepararla.

Lo único que ella hace es esbozar una sonrisa de lado enojada, raro verdad las personas normales cuando se enojan funcen el ceño o otras cosas pero no ella sonríe.

-Que crees que sea - Le pregunto al ver a un montón de chicos pegados cerca de una pared como si de eso dependiera sus vidas

-Nos acerquémos - Me dice yo la quedo mirando algo extrañado

-A ese montón de gente Albus! - Me dice Cloe casi gritándome, pero bueno

Solo empiezo a leer y el titulo me dice muy clara mente que son las reglas del partido de quidditch:

_**Competencia a nivel escolar de Quidditch**_

· _Solo estará permitido la participación de alumnos que estén entre 5to y 7mo año_

· _Si son seleccionados y se encuentran en 5to o 6to curso necesitaran la autorización de sus padres para participar en dicha competencia_

· _La competencia se llevara a cabo el 25 de agosto en el periodo de vacaciones_

· _Los alumnos que sean seleccionados deberán volver a Hogwarts a practicar los días 10, 20, 25 y 30 de junio y Julio , y los días 10 y 20 de agosto_

· _Los participantes del colegio ganador tendrán el honor de participar a el baile que realizará el ministerio de magia con una pareja seleccionada por los competidores_

· _Luego el dia 10 de setiembre en su colegio correspondiente competirán con algunos equipos de Quidditch profesionales seleccionados._

_Sin más que decir les deseo suerte a todos._

_Atm: Sr. Harry Potter_

-Hasta ahora me da cólera que mi padre no me allá avisado de esto - Le digo muy enojado por recordar aquello

-Hay Albus tal ves era algo confidencial, Y tu te presentaras? - Me dice y luego me pregunta lo mas claro y obvio en este momento

-Bueno tal vez, Y enserio esas es una pregunta Cloe por casualidad dejaste tu cerebro en tu cama esta mañana al levantarte? - Le digo mientras empiezo a caminar porque si no llegare tarde a mi clase de pociones

Lo primero que hace ella es tirarme un cuadernaso y luego me dice - Hay ya solo fue una pregunta y si supuse que participarías y bueno solo quería cambiar de tema

-Y tu? - Bueno a mi también se me salió hacer la pregunta más obvia, ya que ella odia todo lo relacionado con moverse mas de lo necesario o en pocas palabras detesta el Quidditch

-Esa respuesta también es obvia no - Me dice mientras se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Sabes que no me gusta mucho el Quidditch que se diga

-Si, lo se - le digo mientras entramos al aula de pociones.

**0o0**

En todo el camino a el aula de pociones estuve pensando en nada simple mente mi mente estaba en blanco no tenía ganas de pensar en nada solo sabia que tenia sueño, pero no por eso dejaría de prestarle atención a las clases ya que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía dejar de esforzarme el 100% en las materias y ya sentada al costado de Albus y Cloe escucho la voz del profesor que dice :

-Muy bien alumnos hoy veremos la poción veritaserum, alguien sabe exactamente para que sirve dicha poción- Decía el profesor con esa voz alegre que siempre emplea

-Yo profesor- Le digo mientras levantó la mano

-Muy bien señorita Weasley dígame para que sirve - Me dice mientras sonrí

-Esta poción es un suero de la verdad muy poderoso aunque no infalible. Quien beba solo 3 gotas rebelara sus más profundos secretos. Por lo cual su utilización esta controlada por el ministerio de magia.- Le digo eso con mucha fluidez ya que lo sabía de memoria desde mi segundo año y bueno no era muy complicado que se diga.

-Muy bien señorita Weasley, Usted es igual que su madre y su tio, muy buenos en pociones - Dijo muy satisfecho por lo que veo en su mirada - 10 puntos para Gryffindor!

Mi primo Albus que compartía la mesa con migo me manda una mirada como diciendo que se siente orgulloso

Nos mandaron a hacer una poción que terminaríamos de hacer en la siguiente clase. Al salir del aula que compartíamos con Slytherin me dirigiría a sacar algo de mi habitación y descansar un poco ya que tenia un tiempo libre en ese momento, Al pasar por un pasillo vi en una de las paredes un letrero en el que estaban ciertos puntos de la competencia de Quidditch .

Al leer eso mi emoción crese y hace que lo único que anhele en ese momento es que las pruebas empiecen

**0o0**

Al dia siguiente veo a Cloe sentada junto a la chimenea con Roxanne y Albus en la sala común de Gryffindor, y Cloe me dice:

-Aja aquí estas necesito decirte algo, Mejor dicho preguntarte algo! - Me dice mientras se para de si lugar, hay no yo si se lo que quiere, me quiere preguntar lo que paso con Scorpius , pero como se entero?, Ya se soy una paranoica solo lo lleve a la enfermería y que?

-Bueno…-Le digo mientras ella jala mi brazo y me dirijo hacia la escalera que nos llevara hacia el dormitorio de las chicas

-Bueno dime rápido tengo clases en 1 hora.

-Bueno es que escuche a un Slytherin hablar de ti y menciono algo como "Rose Weasley lo único bueno que a podido hacer asta ahora es salvar a Scorpius", Luego de pegarles te empecé a buscar para hablar pero no te encontré así que vine hacia acá para esperar a que vinieras, Y bien me dirás que paso? - Que … pero si a mi no me importa en lo absoluto lo que ellos piensen de mi, No se por qué Cloe es así, puede ser la chicas mas discreta, tierna y bueno pero cuando le hacen algo a sus amigos o familia franca mente es muy impulsiva

-Por…que … hiciste eso -Le pregunto recuperando el tono normal en las ultimas dos palabras

-Eso no importa ahora, Cuéntame lo que paso - Me dice

-Bueno es que … - Luego de explicarle todo me dije que yo me había vuelto el hada madrina de Scorpius ( Tontas frases muggles no se como las sabe ) - Deja de hablar tonterías Cloe! - Le grite mientras le tiraba una almohada

**0o0**

Lluego de eso me fui a la mi clase de Aritmancia que al contrario de mi madre yo la odio al igual que adivinación pero bueno decidí tomar Aritmancia ya que es algo importante, Luego de salir de mi clase me encontré con Dominique y nos pusimos a hablar ella de sus millones de conquistas y yo solo la escuchaba. Me comento que la Directora McGonagall informo que abría una salida a Hogsmade, de la que yo no sabia nada ya que no había ido al gran comedor porque no tuve ganas, Me propuso que vallamos todos los Weasley, Potter y Scamender para pasar un fin de semana juntos y luego estuve en la sala común hablando con mis primos y amigos, luego de un rato me fui a mi habitación y me quede envuelta en un profundo sueño.

Al despertarme vi que todas dormían y a decir verdad Stell no dormía sino roncaba eran unos ronquidos muy fuerte, Desperte a Cloe y Tome una ducha al salir Cloe entro mientras yo arreglaba un poco mis cosas, Cloe nos dirigimos al comedor, En el camino al comedor nos encontramos con Albus y este le pidió a Cloe que lo acompañara ella me miro luego miro a Albus y se sonrojo, Así es ella! Fue a acompañarlo y en el camino me encontré con Logan McLaggen el era un chico de Gryffindor pero ni a mis primos ni hermano le agradaba en especial a mi hermano, no se pero estoy segura que es por la extraña razón que le comento papa, sobre que el tubo algo con mama pero mama sigue afirmando que no es así, a pesar del tiempo todos dicen que están igual de lindos y tiernos cuando pelean que al principio, Bueno el me saludo y tuvimos una pequeña conversación, nada fuera de lo normal en el día no pasó nada mas interesante una cuantas clases y fue todo luego de eso me dirigí a mi sala común.

Hay estaba Albus parado en medio de la sala común como si quisiera anunciar algo y llamar la atención para eso y dijo:

-Chicos este fin de mes será la selección para el equipo de Quidditch del colegio y espero que el quipo este lleno de Gryffindors - nos informó a todos esa noticia y por alguna extraña razón Albus siempre lograba conseguir la atención de todos eso era algo muy común en mis queridos tres potters.

_( Unas horas antes)_

-Albus dime de una buena ves que demonios me tienes que mostrar o te golpeare-Le dije ya muy alterada ya que llevaba caminando como 5 minutos y no me decía a donde íbamos y estábamos llegando casi al bosque prohibido

-Cálmate ya? , ya estamos llegando solo espera- Caminamos unos pasos más y algo alejados de la cabaña de hagrid ya muy cerca al bosque prohibido - Ya lo ves, hay esta, no es fantástico - Está loco o que

-Aaa!- Grite Porque aunque no sepa que es me aterroriza - Que es eso?

-Es una babosa de Fuego, Y una Inmensa a decir verdad- Me dijo en un tono de satisfacción y relajado - No es genial?

-No!, Porque esta acá - porque tendría el algo asi - Se podría ir al colegio matar a alguien y aparte es tan grande como tu - La verdad no, era como el a los 8 años ósea casi la mitad de ahora pero estaba muy aterrada.

-Cálmate hagrid me la regalo ya está domesticada - Claro hagrid a nadie mas se le ocurre tener algo así - Aparte se encuntra en una jaula invisible, le hice un encantamiento.

-O eso si que me tranquiliza - Le digo con sarcasmo - Esa criatura debe ser libre y no se hasta cuando tu quieras jugar a ser el cuidador de criaturas pero con esta no con un peluche okey!, y el fin de semana luego que se realicen las pruebas de Quidditch lo liberaremos en el bosque entendido

-Iras… al bosque prohibido? - Me pregunta

-Claro! con tal que te liberes de esa cosa, esta vez te pasaste Albus Severus no se cuándo maduraras pero ya es hora estas en quinto año!

-Ya cálmate no quiero discutir - Me dice - y ya vallamos al castillo - El en peso a caminar y yo solo le seguí.

**0o0**

(Al dia siguiente)

-Si claro y yo te tengo que creer - Le digo ya arto de sus escusas

-Enserio Scorpius yo no fui! Porque te daría esa poción, eres mi mejor amigo - Me dice mientras sigue siguiéndome, pero tengo un plan, ella nunca lo ara y así me dejara en paz dándose por vencida

-Y que quieres con eso Zahira a dónde quieres llegar - Le digo insinuándole que me pida disculpas por algo que no hizo, porque ya le creí ella no aria algo así y no sé quién está detrás de todo esto pero me vale no me amargare por una cosa de niños y sin sentido aunque volviendo a lo principal así ganare ella nunca lo ara es más Slytherin que yo y Nott juntos.

-Que quieres decir - Me pregunta

-Que para que me sigues diciendo eso - Le contesto

-Es solo que…. Bueno ya sabes - Me dice con voz titubeante peor a la ves segura que rara es no?

-Que se?, que me estas pidiendo… - Le digo y ella contesta:

-Si eso Scorp, yo no lo hice pero sé que te la deber haber pasado mal

-Bueno está bien - Le digo mientras empiezo a avanzar por el comedor

-Me disculpaste - Me dice ella

-No, si no lo has pedido - Le digo sonriendo en mi interior, es que la conozco desde tan chica y se que odia pedir perdón

-Hayy! - Bueno creo que conseguí terminar con su paciencia ya que me dijo esto casi gritándome - Está bien lo siento

Wuauuuuuuu lo conseguí, lo conseguí, conseguí que Zahira pronunciara esas dos palabras que tanto detesta

-Bueno, mira hay esta adrián vamos a la sala común a platicar - Le digo sonriéndole es que con una de las pocas personas que soy como en verdad soy es con ella y Adrían, empezamos a caminar juntos y ella me sonríe.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los que me comentaron el capitulo anterior +)<p>

Bueno espero que aya sido de su agrado este capitulo y un beso

_**Rose Malfoy-W**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**-Capitulo 3**

-… como amaría ver a esas criaturas - Me digo para mí misma, la última vez que hable de ellas fue la otra vez que fui donde Luna, la amiga de mis tios.

-Que maravilloso suenan esas criaturas llamadas Thestrals - Me vuelvo a decir, la verdad la solución no era quedarme hay parada en la entrada de Hogwarts y ese problema mío no tenía remedio a menos que mate a alguien cosa que yo nunca aria

-Así que quieres ver un Thestral - Me dice una voz que no reconozco y volteo y me encuentro con una cara nada familiar - Bueno no creo que puedas o…

-Perdón, pero quien eres - Le digo y él pone una cara como de haber olvidado algo

-O claro soy adrián Nott un chico de Slytherin

-A ya y porque estas por aquí? - Le pregunto

-Solo quería relajarme un poco y bueno casual mente oí lo que querías y bueno se me ocurrió que podríamos solucionarlo - Me digo mientras yo me ponía un mechón que caía en mi cara tras la oreja, la verdad es que esa idea me agradaba pero como podía ver un Thestral yo no mataría a nadie ni dejaría que él lo haga, al decir esto en mi mente me di cuenta que puse una cara de susto.

-Como - Le pregunte tratando de cambiar mi rostro y para mi suerte lo hice

-Tranquila no mataremos a nadie, Pues bien conozco un bosque muggle no muy lejos de Hogsmade y allí hay animales fáciles de capturar - Me explicaba como su fuera una niña pequeña! - Y bueno podríamos matar a uno para que tu vieras morir a alguien no crees? - Me dijo mientas la emoción crecía en mi… pero enserio aria eso por mí, Lo acababa de conocer

-Enserio … arias eso por .. - Le dije pero él me interrumpió

-Por ti, si, por ti - Me dijo mientras yo me llenaba de felicidad y sonreía mucho

-Gracias de verdad - Le dije muy emocionada - Ya te lo pagare en algún momento - Le volví a decir y sonreí- Soy Lucy, Lucy Weasley

-Un placer Lucy Weasley y que tal si el sábado bienes aquí mismo y vamos…

-Pero… como piensas salir - Le dije

-Si me dejaras terminar de hablar y no me interrumpieras lo sabrías - Me dijo sonriendo y yo me ruborice y dirigí mi vista hacia el suelo - hey! No te asuste - Me dijo yo solo levante la cara y sonreí

-Hay un pasadizo secreto que lleva a Hogsmade es algo extenso, peor en fin de ay no está muy lejos aquel parque muggle, Bueno vienes a las 5 a oriyas del lago ya?, yo solo asentí

-Bueno creo que … - En ese instante muchas gotas de agua empezaron a golpear mi cabeza - Mejor me voy rápido adentro - Le sonreí y empecé a correr y ¡PUM¡, la lluvia había sido tan fuerte que ya estaba todo el piso mojado y yo no lo había notado y ya me encontraba hay tirada en el piso

-Estas bien! - Escuche que una voz me dijo, yo estaba tan mojada y avergonzada estaba completamente mojada los shorts y camiseta muggle que traía se habían empapado - Oye ven te ayudo, levántate - Sonaba muy preocupado no sé porque pero eso parecía

-Gracias nueva mente

-No te preocupes, Pero mira! Te cortaste el brazo, te llevare a la enfermería

-No te molestes, yo puedo ir sola - Le dije

-Ni hablar, no quiero que te vuelvas a caer - Me considera torpe o que, no es que yo valla por ahí callándome, solo fue un accidente pero bueno… qué más da, empezamos a caminar y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos dentro del castillo

-Lucy! No te hemos visto en todo el día, estábamos preocupados - Me dice mientras frunce el ceño al ver a mi acompañante - Que le paso? - Dice esta vez dirigiéndose a adrián

-Nada grabe estábamos en las entradas al castillo y empezó a llover ella se puso a correr para entrar y tropezó y se calló - Dijo el mientras Hugo parecía molesto

-Podríamos ir caminando… - Le digo mirando a ambos

-O si claro Lucy - me dijo Hugo

Al llegar a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey me curo y luego al salir adrián se iba a su sala común pero antes me dijo:

-No te olvides - Hugo me miro como preguntando de que hablaba y yo solo lo ignore al fin y al cabo para Hugo él era un asqueroso Slytherin y no quería más problemas, llegamos a la torre de Gryffindor y encontré hay a todos

-Lucy que paso - Me dijo Rose

-Nada Rose solo me caí - Le dijo - Bueno tengo sueño iré a mi habitación - Gracias a dios yo estaba en cuarto así que no me podrían seguir para interrogarme y mis compañeras de curto no eran precisamente muy cercanas a mí, así podría tirarme en el suelo sin que pregunten nada y luego tirarme en la cama a dormir y pensar y imaginar que al fin mi sueño se aria realidad

**0o0**

Era un día nuevo y dirigirme a mi clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Este año por alguna razón desconocida Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían la mayoría de las clases, bueno mejor dicho solo 1 era con Ravenclaw, al entrar me sente en una mesa con Logan y Violet una chica de Slytherin, ya que mi querido primo y Cloe decidieron sentarse en otra mesa con Lysander.

-Muy bien alumnos esta clase no se llevara a cabo en el aula iremos a las afueras del castillo pero dentro de las expansiones de Hogwarts y practicaremos hechizos de combate - Fue explicando el profesor, la verdad no me gustaba ese tipo de clases yo prefería en si las clases teóricas aunque no era tan mala en las practicas.

-Muy bien Slytherins, Gryffindors, síganme - Yo me paro de mi mesa y empiezo a caminar y Cloe se acerca a mi junto con Albus y me dice:

-Que pérdida de tiempo, No? - Yo solo asiento con la cabeza

-Y veo que hoy te olvidaste de esperarme no Cloe - le digo algo enojada

-Lo siento es que no te quería despertar! - Bueno es verdad estos últimos días estoy muy dormilona tendré que despertarme más temprano o terminare recibiendo una sanción por llegar tarde a clases

-Bueno está bien - Le contesto, ya habíamos llegado y el profesor aclara la garganta y dice:

-Muy bien como es claro aremos parejas para practicar y como también es claro las parejas serán entre Gryffindors y Slytherin

A pesar del tiempo que ya había pasado seguía habiendo rivalidad entre estas casas y los profesores se empeñaban a hacer que las parejas sean así un miembro de cada casa, según ellos para mejorar las relaciones.

El profesor empezó a hablar.

-Albus Potter con la señorita Zabini - Albus empezó a caminar hacia ella y se detuvo un momento a mirarla y siguió caminando su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, seguía siendo igual de cortes que siempre

-Rose Weasley con el Señor Malfoy - Wau, sí que genial con el después de cómo le conteste no quiero ni mirarlo y para mi suerte me toca con él.

-Cloe Longbottom, con Nott - Bueno luego siguieron una serie de personas más como Logan McLaggen con Violet esa chica de Slytherin.

Yo estaba hay parada en frente de él, el solo me miraba y el profesor dijo: comiencen.

Scorpius me miro por unos instantes, yo me quede petrificada con su mirada, el levanto la varita lentamente como queriendo advertirme lo que iba hacer, pero yo seguía petrificada, el me traspasaba con esa mirad que tenía, me hacía sentir pequeña, pero no lo estaba sino que su mirada me hacía sentir eso, sentía que me quería intimidar y yo empecé a morder mi labio inferior nerviosamente y el simplemente dijo "Expelliarmus" y yo de un momento a otro me encontraba en el piso pero lo que el no había notado y si lo hubiera echo no le hubiera importado es que a no muy larga distancia había algo hay, pero afortunada mente caí a 20cm. de ahí, pero mi pierna callo justo hay encima de esa roca no muy grande pero puntiaguda, mi pierna estaba sangrando, yo me avía asustado y al golpearme solo grite:

-Haaaaaaaaay! - salía mucha sangre de mi pierna un poco más arriba de la parte contraria a mi rodilla, el se hacer lentamente y con una voz muy relajada me dice:

-Estas bien - pero que pregunta para más torpe no ve que mi pierna sangra - Ven párate - Me dijo

-Todos los malfoy son así de torpes? - Le pregunte - Crees que puedo hacer eso con mi pierna así - Le dijo algo frustrada.

En ese momento el profesor se acerca y malfoy me dedica una mirada amenazadora

-Hay jóvenes, Malfoy, lleve a la señorita Weasley a la enfermería y usted señorita debería estar más atenta en clase, pudo darse en la cabeza - al instante me puse más roja creo que la sangre que brotaba de mi pierna y bueno si tal vez estuve distraída, tal vez solo un poco, pero no me importaba en ese instante, lo que me importaba era que dejara de salir sangre de mi pierna.

Y por Merlín me acababa de dar cuenta de que todos me observaban y que Albus y Cloe se acercan y vuelven a hacer la pregunta más idiota:

-Están bien? - Dicen los 2 al mismo tiempo, yo solo asiento

Malfoy me tiende la mano para que me levante yo la agarro y siento que una corriente se desliza por todo mi cuerpo y por primera vez noto que tiene unos ojos grises verdadera mente impactantes que no había logrado ver mientras el me miraba.

-Bueno sujétate de mí hombro - Yo solo lo hago y empiezo a caminar pero me duele y grito Hay! - Que tienes - me pregunta

-Es que me dolió - Le digo yo con el ceño fruncido

El sonríe, obviamente no sinceramente y empieza a caminar más rápido y así llegamos a la enfermería y hay nos topamos con todos los alumnos de Gryffindor fuera la gran mayoría y a todos mis primos a un costado queriendo matarse los chicos con el rostro muy tenso y las chicas preocupadas, algunos Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Me suelto del hombro de Scorpius y empiezo a caminar como pueda hacia mis primos y digo - Que pasa - En ese momento veo que James se para muy rápido y pone mi brazo tras su hombro para que yo me pueda sujetar, yo le sonrió y él me dice:

-Dominique callo de su escoba, pero a ti que te paso? - La pregunta del año, que no ve que mi pierna sangra

-Nada grave solo que me golpeé, pero es grave lo de Dominique? - Le digo muy preocupada por mi prima

-Bueno no sabemos - Me dice Hugo, veo que Fred se para como un loco y empieza a golpear la puerta de la enfermería.

-Fred!, cálmate - Le dice Lily pero para entonces Hugo ya se había parado y estaba haciendo lo mismo y por el pasillo veía llegar a Albus y Cloe junto a otros Gryffindors en su mayoría.

Y al instante James me dejo hay parada y empezó a hacer lo mismo, Yo me acerco y abro la puesta y noto que la Señora Pomfrey iva a replicar pero al ver mi pierna no dice nada y se acerca y al instante todos mis primos más mi hermano se acercan muy rapido a la cama de Dominique que estaba media despierta y media dormía.

-Ese idiota de Smith me las va a pagar - Escucho que grita Albus luego de hablar con James, por lo visto esto tiene que ver algo con Smith.

-Modere ese vocabulario señor Potter, y señorita Rose por favor siéntese - Dice la Señora Pomfrey, mientras cierra las puertas al parecer dejara que todos mis primos entre y eso que no son pocos (James, Lily, Albus, Roxanne, Fred, Louis, Lucy, Molly y más Hugo mi hermano y Lorca, Lysander y Cloe que son casi como de la familia y Elías que supongo que esta acá porque es el culpable).

Conjura unos hechizos sobre mi pierna, me hace tomar una poción y en seguida se dirige hacia Dominique yo hago lo mismo al parecer le paso algo grave.

Luego de unos momentos la señora Pomfrey termino de curarla pero le dijo que no podría participar en las pruebas de Quidditch esto Dominique no lo tomo bien ya que ella ama el Quidditch, la señora Pomfrey nos pidió que nos retiráramos ya que Dominique tenía que descansar, Elías Smith había estado viendo a mi prima desde algo lejos pero antes que saliera James se descontrolo y le dijo

-Eres el ser más Despreciable, Tú me las pagaras te las vas a ver con nosotros, esto tenlo por seguro - veía que Smith se acercaba un poco a la cama de Dominique y miraba a James

-No quise causar eso! - Dijo con la voz fuerte - Lo siento en verdad Dominique no quise que eso pasara - Dijo con la voz menos fuerte a lo que mi prima contesto

-Si no hubieses querido que algo así pasara, no hubieras echo lo que hiciste - Ella mantenía su voz firme y su rostro tenso por sus mejillas no rodaba ni una sola lagrima y sus ojos expresaban mucha rabia.

**0o0**

-Si no hubieses querido que algo así pasara, no hubieras echo lo que hiciste - Le dije con verdadero enojo no veía como tenía el tan poca vergüenza de estar aquí después de lo que había echo, lo detestaba en ese momento.

_-Flash Back-_

_Estábamos en medio de un partido contra todas las casa pero no un parido real sino simplemente los que no tenían clases en ese momento y se encontraban en el campo estaban en el campo de Quidditch aviamos armado un equipo, como practicando para las pruebas, con algunos de los grados menores._

_-Smith pensé que sabias jugar Quidditch, No puedes ni defender bien a tu Buscador! - Le grite medio riéndome en verdad había echo que su buscador casi caiga de su escoba por estar mirando a otro lado._

_-Cállate Dominique! - Me grito._

_En ese momento yo deje de prestarle atención para quitarle la Quaffle a una chica de Ravenclaw y cuando la tenía en mis manos, vi como Smith se acercaba a mí y con sus manos levantaba la parte trasera de mi escoba y caía al piso cuando toque el piso veía todo nublado lo último que vi fue a Lily bajar a toda velocidad de su escoba. Y luego desperté en la enfermería._

_-Fin Flash Back- _

_**0o0 **_

Elías Smith se había ido y todos se empezaron a ir al final quedamos solo Lily, Roxanne y yo, en ese instante Dominique empezó a soltar lágrimas y Roxanne se acercó a ella y la abraso le dijo que se tranquilice y que no se preocupe que ella era muy buena en el Quidditch y tendría muchas oportunidades más de sobresalir en este deporte. Luego de unos minutos con ella vino la señora Pomfrey y nos sacó.

* * *

><p>Bueno aca esta el siguiente capitulo :)<p>

Espero que les guste

A los que me leen les queria informas que cuando suba el proximo capitulo le cambiare el nombre a la historia, es que su nombre original es_ "Ya eres parte de mi"_ y escribiendolo con este titulo, no se como que no se siente lo mismo,

No los molesto mas

Un beso

Rose Malfoy-W25


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

-… Que por que la quiero?, es la pregunta más tonta no crees, mírala hay apunto de golpear a alguien es tan… divertida - le respondí

-… Es una leona, idiota!, ningún chico a estado con ella y no porque no la busquen sino porque no acepta a ninguno - Eso me ponía más interesante el asunto a mi pensar

-Mucho mejor entonces - Me perdía mirando como volaba sobre esa escoba y escuchar su pelea era música para mis oídos:

_-Para que practicas pequeñita, solo pueden participar los que están en quinto a arriba - Escuche que le dijo ese idiota de Gryffindor llamado Logan_

_-Cállate imbécil! Y no poder entrar a las pruebas, pero si lo aria estoy segura que ganaría porque no soy un asco en el Quidditch como tú - Respondió ella, en su cara había una sonrisa Hermosa e inmensa y llena de arrogancia era la combinación perfecta esa pequeña niña._

Luego de que Alex ollera esa conversación de Lily con Logan me dijo:

-Estas seguro de esto amigo? - lo dijo con cara de temor como si Lily lo fuera a comer o algo así – La verdad es que a mi me da miedo

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro - y me senté en las gradas a contemplar como jugaba, insultaba y pegaba con su gran estilo, esperando que comience mi siguiente clase.

**0o0**

-…. Enserio amigo? - Dije algo confundido - habiendo tantas chicas en el colegio te fijas en ella, es una Weasley y encima una de las más torpes, incluso más que Rose - le dije tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

-No le digas así - Dijo con un tono sobre protector iba a continuar pero Zahira lo interrumpió

-Claro que lo es - Adrián solo lo ignoro

-Ella es muy especial tiene el cabello rojo, largo y con unas pequeñas ondas y unos ojos color miel real mente hermosos, y esa piel blanca es perfecta - en verdad esta vez le dio fuerte, nunca lo escuche hablar así de una chica y menos de una Weasley

-Mira Adrián, Lucy Weasley no es un buen partido para nadie!, por qué crees que nunca ha salido con nadie - Le dije estoy y el solo sonríe.

-Y qué piensas hacer, con lo tímida que es dudo que te hable - Le pregunto

-Eso ya lo solucione, la encontré sola y se lamentaba por no poder ver a los Thestral y bueno matare a una criatura con ella para que lo vea morir, la verdad no sé si funcione pero al menos estaré cerca de ella - hay esta real mente loco, pero debo admitió que es una buena idea

-Ya dejemos ese tema para luego - Dice Zahira - y ya vamos al campo de Quidditch a practicar que no falta tanto como parece para las grandiosas pruevas

**0o0**

Ese dia culminaba octubre empesaba a hacer frio y el ambiente a pesar de eso seguía siendo igual de caldio que siempre, estábamos en el campo de Quidditch la profesora Madam Hooch estaba en medio del campo y empezó a llamar a los alumnos que querían ser buscadores la verdad es que no había muchos para ese puesto, estaba Albus y 5 chicos mas de Gryffindor, 3 Ravenclaws, 4 Slytherins y 2 de Hufflepuff, la profesora sostuvo la Snitch en su mano y dijo:

-Lanzare la Snitch 3 veces, el primero en atrapar la Snitch tendrá más posibilidades y el segundo un poco meno, pero la tercera vez que lance la Snitch solo estarán los 2 primeros jugando, los 2 primeros que atraparon la Snitch, pero los resultados finales se darán dentro de 3 semanas.

Y así se lanzó la Snitch, se demoraron cerca de 30 minutos y termino agarrándola un chico de Ravenclaw, cuando esto sucedió Albus por poco y se pone a llorar, Roxanne, Lily y yo que veíamos como jugaban nos echamos a reír cuando vimos cómo se puso Albus y el estuvo a punto de echarnos un hechizo si Madam Hooch no hubiera dicho:

-Listos!

Y luego de 5 segundos volvió a lanzar la Snitch, esta vez duro menos solo fueron 20 minutos y Albus logro atraparla sin muchos inconvenientes, todo el resto de participantes para buscador, se pusieron de mal humor algunos decían cosas como "Maldito Potter", pero se dirigieron luego a las bancas, la tercera vez que lanzaron la Snitch todos estuvieron muy atentos y justo cuando ese chico de Ravenclaw iba a atrapar la Snitch, Albus izo un movimiento muy ágil y rápido con su escoba y lo paso y como buen buscador que era termino atrapando la Snitch en 5 minutos. Albus se tiro de su escoba cuando ya estaba no muy lejos del suelo, su escoba la agarro con uno de sus brazos y empezó a gritar, yo y las chicas fuimos corriendo hacia él y lo abrazamos.

Luego fueron las pruebas para golpeadores a la que la verdad no le preste mucha importancia pero los únicos Rostros conocidos que vi entre los integrantes fueron a Elías Smith y Malfoy.

Luego siguieron las pruebas para el Guardián en la que mi primo James no dejo pasar ninguna de las Quaffles.

Y luego de eso toco en el que yo me presentaría, para cazadora, Lily nos dio un fuerte abrazo a mí y a Roxanne que también se presentaba en estas pruebas, Albus y James hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando estábamos en medio del campo Madam Hooch hizo cuatro equipos, en el primero estaban: Yo, Lysander y al resto no lo conocía, en el segundo estaban: Roxanne y Zahira Zabini la chica con la que le había tocado a Albus en DCAO, al resto no se me hacía conocido, en el tercero no conocía a nadie, y el cuarto lo mismo, pero en los equipos todos jugábamos con el papel de Cazadores, y los guardianes eran los guardianes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, la profesora se aseguro que los guardianes y los jugadores no fueran de la misma cas, a el primer grupo le toco con el tercero, estuvimos en el campo por 30 minutos y y conseguí anotar 110 puntos! Podría ser más magnifico, había anotado 110 puntos!, Rox había metido 100 puntos y Zahira la chica de Slytherin igual y una chica de Hufflepuff también había metió 100 puntos, Cuando terminaron las pruebas baje de mi escoba, y james nos dio un abrazo a mí y Roxanne y junto a mis primos y amigos que se encontraban hay nos felicitaron.

Luego de eso fuimos a visitar a Dominique, le contamos nuestros resultados, pero en definitiva el más emocionado en su relato era Albus, lo contaba pero que el mismo comentarista, Dominique se puso feliz por nuestros resultados pero tristes por no haber podido participar, pero le dijimos que no le tome importancia y que se ella hubiera participado de echo tendría ya un puesto reservado en el equipo como cazadora.

_**0o0**_

Ya era sábado y me encontraba en la puerta del catillo en donde había acordado verme con Lucy, aun faltaba como 15 minutos pero aunque solo fuera una "Cita" para matar a un animal, no pensaba dejarla esperar ni por un minuto y luego de esperar unos largos 15 minutos la vi hay, a ella, tan perfecta, tenía un polo a tirantes delgados y de color blanco con unos cuantos pliegues con un pequeño lazo Rosa a un lado, unos pantalones azules y traía el pelo sujetado en una media cola con una cinta celeste, la verdad se vería algo raro en cualquier otra persona pero en ella se veía estupendo, se veía perfecta a su manera

**0o0**

Había llegado y ahí estaba el, le dije hola pero no me contesto entonces me preocupe ya que tenía la cara como si estuviera en otro planeta, y entonces me acerque y moví sus hombros de atrás hacia adelante y mientras lo movía le dije

-Estas hay?

Luego de que me dijo eso reaccione y dije:

-Por supuesto!, Vamos

-A dónde?

-Lucy creí que ya te había dicho que a un pasaje secreto que nos llevara a Hogsmade

-Oh! Lo siento, se me olvido- Dije algo apenada y el me sonrió, era linda su sonrisa… nunca había visto una sonrisa asi.

-No te preocupes- Le dije y empezamos a caminar, paramos al llegar a un árbol ella no había dicho nada y yo empecé a decir algunas palabras y tocar una de las ramas que sobre salían de la tierra y se abrió ante nosotros una especia de puerta muy conocida por mí y cuando estuve a punto de pasar haciéndole un gesto de que me siga ella me detuvo y me dijo:

-Me da miedo la oscuridad- la verdad es que cuando dijo esto me dio risa y algo de dulzura pero al ver su cara trate de borrar la palabra risa de mi mente o las risas y le dije:

-Mmmm… Bueno sabes que no puedo hacer Lumos porque ya estaríamos en poco en Hogsmade y estaríamos haciendo magia fuera de Hogwarts- Le explique- así que lo mejor será que cierres los -ojos así será como si durmieras y no tendrás miedo

-Ammm… bueno creo que podría funcionar - Le dije y sonreí- Pero si me caigo - Le pregunte

-No creo que paso porque yo te estaré agarrando

Y sin más entramos yo estaba con los ojos serrados y Nott me sujetaba los hombros y así avanzamos hasta llegar a Hogsmade y en ese momento me vino a la cabeza un nombre "Rose" ella me mataría si se enterara me diría que rompí muchas reglas y Ahh lo que siempre dice! Pero decidí olvidarlo por unos momentos.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos - yo lo hice y dije

-Que bien se siente estar aquí sin permiso- una cierta adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo y solo sonreí muy grande mente y grite - ahora a donde vamos

-Shh Lucy te pueden escuchar y nos mandaran a Hogwarts con un gran castigo de parte de McGonagall

-Lo siento

-Ya deja de disculparte tanto- Dijo sonriendo- Bueno y por la parte trasera de Las 3 escobas tenemos que caminar de frente… y hay doblamos muchas cosas mas

ya!- Dije yo sonriendo

-Bien- Dijo el soltando un leve suspiro

-Y que me puedes contar sobre ti Lucy, ya que tendremos que caminar un poquito! - Dije con algo de ironía ya que era bastante camino

-Pues nada interesante a decir verdad, paso parte de mi tiempo viendo hacer lo que sea que hagan alguno de mis primos, Luego estudiar y el resto de mi tiempo lo ocupan las clases

La verdad no tenía nada en contra del estilo de vida tranquilo pero eso de ver lo que hacen los demás no era mi estilo pero de seguro si el de ella.

-Que… entretenido- dije tratando de sonar lo menos descortés en fin ella era así- y bueno cuál es tu materia favorita?

-Encantamientos- Dijo ella con una sonrisa- y la tuya

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Adivinación

-A mí también me gusta mucho Adivinación

Y así el resto del camino nos pasamos hablando de cosas sin gran importancia.

Ya habíamos llegado a una especie de bosque, pero habíamos caminado bastante y estaba algo cansada así que al ver césped me tire en este de espaldas.

-Que haces? -Me pregunto con una sonrisa, hay! Porque sonreía tanto nunca deja de sonreír, se veía tan bien hay tirada en el césped se veía tan angelical con su blusa blanca y pantalón azul

-Nada solo descansar

-Bueno querías ver a esas raras criaturas o no- yo asentí con la cabeza- entonces parate y vamos

-Okey

Empezamos a adentrarnos un poco en el bosque y de pronto ella paro en seco y dijo:

-Como pretendes matarlo?

Yo sonreí y saque algo de mi bolsillo- Con esto- dije mostrándoselo era una pequeña cuchilla que mande a mi hermano a sacar del cuarto de mis padres cuando yo tenía 13 años y aun la conservaba.

Ella puse una cara de espanto y luego dijo- Cre… Creo que esta bien.

Seguimos caminando y cuando ya estábamos muy dentro del parque-bosque se escucha las ramas moviéndose y paramos ambos a la vez

-Que fue eso?

-Debe ser un venado o algo así, un animal muggle- Dije yo

-Si se que es un venado

-Shh- le dije pero no de manera grosera, es que estaba hablando muy fuerte y asi nunca podríamos matar al vendito animal

Al instante paso un venado por nuestro lado Lucy se calló al piso y en ese momento la pequeña cuchilla que tenía en mi mano se la clave directo en el cuello, Lucy se encontraba en el piso pero si lo había visto, ese animal en un instante cayó al piso mientras se desangraba y hacia ruidos Lucy soltó un "Ohh" yo me había quedado contemplando el animal desangrar pero sabía que no lo podía dejar así que tendría que matarlo la verdad me sentía mal pero si era por Lucy no importaba, me voltee y vi a Lucy en el piso y le dije:

-Te encuentra bien?

-Sí, solo me hice un pequeño raspón en el codo- dijo mientras me lo mostraba- creo… creo que hubiera preferido no ver nunca a los Thestrals, esto es real mente horrible- dijo mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos. Yo me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado y le dije:

-Lucy mírame, no te preocupes estos animales hay por millones en el mundo- en ese momento la abrase y ella correspondió a dicho abraso.

-E... Esta bien- me dijo entrecortadamente- Pero no lo dejes asi… ya… no se asle algo

-Okey- dije mientras me paraba y le tendía una mano para que se levante

En ese momento lo mate simplemente eso no quise ni pensar como pero lo ise Lucy estaba tras mío apoyada en un tronco viendo, y por momentos se acercaba y ponía sus suaves manos en mi hombro, en menos de 3 minutos ya estaba listo.

-Listo Lucy, ya nos podemos ir- Le dije

-Ya- Fue lo único que contesto

La verdad estaba arrepentida de haberle pedido eso me sentía mal yo amo a los animales, mágicos o muggles son animales y me sentía real mente mal por haber echo que el aga eso, aunque el se ofreció lo iso por mi y yo me sentía mal, en ese momento algo paso por mi mente "Tia Luna si no son tan maravillosos como dices que son real mente me enojare contigo" solté una leve carcajada ya nos encontrábamos caminando para salir del pequeño bosque muggle y Adrián voltea a verme.

-Porque reíste- me dice

-Nada… - Dije con una sonrisa- es solo que pensaba que real mente me enojaría con mi tia Luna si es que los Thestrals no son tan maravillosos- Dije -Bueno en realidad no es mi tia pero le digo asi de cariño siempre me lleva a su casa y juego con los gemelos y de pequeños siempre nos sacaba a mi, Rose, Albus y los gemelos a un parque de diversiones muggle y es real mente buena conmigo por eso la considero como una tía .

-Qué lindos momentos debieron ser, me hubiera gustado tener una tía así- dijo el con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro- lo único que hacía mi única tía por mí era darme dinero y no es que este no me gustara pero no es lo mismo, aparte pienso que tampoco sería lo mismo ya que no tengo primos y mi hermano es un enano que recién esta en segundo año .

-Bueno si quieres algún día, quizás en vacaciones te podría llevar a un parque de diversiones, es genial.

-Creo que sería muy buena idea- Respondió sonriendo-Y bien ya llegamos a Hogsmade supongo que podríamos tomar algo en las tres escobas antes de ir devuelta a Hogwarts.

-Bueno… supongo que si… podría ser.

Estuvimos en las tres escobas como por media hora me conto cosas como que tenía una hermana llamada Molly que estaba también en segundo año, que era alérgica a la naranja y que su color favorito era el purpura luego llegamos a Hogwarts, la acompañe a su sala común y me despedí de ella. Al llegar a mi sala común me encontré con Scorpius y Zahira sentados en uno de los muebles y me digiero:

-Donde estuviste hoy- Ambos a la vez, sin darme cuenta me había desaparecido desde las 5 hasta cerca de las 10 de la noche

-A… este… -Que me pasaba porque estaba nervioso solo dilo y ya- es que hoy Salí con Lucy a ese asunto del vendito animal y eso recuerdan?

-Si- dijo Scorpius y Zahira solo entorno los ojos, yo le dije:

-Estas celosa?

-Por supuesto que no solo que… bueno es Lucy!, Adrián es Lucy Weasley, y tú eres Adrián Nott!

-Zahira querida amiga, se me bastante mi nombre y el de ella no te preocupes solo tengo 15 años aun no soy tan viejo como para olvidarme de los nombres-Dije bromeando, seria mentir decir que nunca me importo lo de los apellidos y eso, pero llevaba desde cuarto observándola viéndola y no había dicho nada porque no estaba seguro, y que había pasado con ese Adrián Nott decidió que hacia lo que quisiese con las chicas, bueno una respuesta simple: simplemente se fue, Puff! Se esfumo y ahora recién después de muchos meses me atreví a hablarle a la culpable de que eso me haiga pasado, sin saberlo ella era la culpable, pero sin culpa de muchas cosas.

-Que gracioso!-Dijo parándose del sofá- Tengo sueño, hasta mañana- dijo y sin más subió directo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste chicos, siento haber tardado, y comente sino me pongo triste xD<p>

Besos

_**Rose Malfoy-W25**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Rose y Cloe se encontraban a orillas del lago bajo la sombra de un árbol, por raro que pareciese Rose había conseguido que Cloe la acompañe a las clases que ella impartía a los niños menores, Pero a decir verdad no era tan curioso el motivo, la única y exclusiva razón por la que Cloe estaba hay era porque le tenía un temor inmenso al bosque prohibido y temía que Albus llegue en algún momento y le diga que la acompañe a ese asunto del vendito animal, así que la única opción que tubo fue esconderse en donde estaba segura de que el nunca la buscaría Las clases de Rose

De todos modos ella sabía que terminaría acompañándolo porque si Cloe era algo es ser una chica de palabra, pero lo aplazaría lo más posible…

Por otra parte Rose había estado pensando todo ese tiempo en lo que su prima Dom le había dicho y es que eso no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez por su mente: "Rose mi prima quería sabes no entiendo como una jugadora de Quidditch tan buena como tú y siendo tan linda no a salido con nadie", si eso le había dicho Dominique en una de las visitas a la enfermería y en todo ese rodeo de palabras Dominique solo le había querido decir algo, "Como no as salido con nadie!", la verdadera pregunta era como ella lo sabía, bueno tal vez nunca la había presentado a ningún chico como amigo propio de ella, pero ella siempre había sido muy reservada y suponía que todos sus primos lo sabían, pero la verdad no le importaba mucho, mejor dicho no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, la verdad muna había querido de esa forma a un chico, la única vez que se sintió atraída por alguien había sido con Lysander, o había sido Lorcan, hay la verdad ya ni se acordaba y no le importaba había sido muy chica tenía 10 años cuando eso paso y lo único que le había impactado de alguno de esos dos había sido su brillante cabello dorado, de hay nada más, solo los consideraba como dos primos mas.

Y la verdad así se sentía bien, no le interesaba por los momentos eso en lo mas mínimo y había llegado a la conclusión de que todo llegaba a su tiempo y que deseaba solo querer de esa manera una vez y que sea con la persona correcta, después de todo ella no se sentía preparada para ir desperdiciando sentimientos con personas que no valieran la pena

Ya había tenido una mala experiencia por parte de du prima Roxanne cuando su novio con el que estuvo 3 años la dejo, simplemente porque había visto a otra, ellos habían estado desde que Roxanne estaba en segundo año, el chico era un año mayor, cuando la dejo Roxanne había sufrido mucho y ella no quería pasar por eso, se veía muy duro.

-haber así está muy bien veo que cada clase mejoran mas, ahora quiero que eleven esos troncos grandes que están ahí lo más alto que puedan- Dijo Rose

-Que tal así- dijo Molly caminando aun en dirección a rose y de espaldas con un tronco volando tras ella

-Muy buen Molly, sigue así - Contesto dándole una sonrisa a Molly - No quieres intentarlo - volvió a hablar esta vez dirigida a Cloe con una sonrisa algo burlona en el rostro.

-que graciosa - Respondió ella

En ese momento Cloe vio a alguien apareciendo por los verdes pisos que les brindaba la naturaleza en esa estación del año y maldijo un millón de veces, era Albus.

_Había llegado mi hora_, era la única conclusión que sacaba mi cerebro en ese momento tendría que afrontar mi más grande temor es que no era un miedo irracional, el bosque prohibido estaba justamente prohibido por las millones de criaturas desastrosas que habitaban en el y ella no era que se diga un amante de los animales y menos de los raros, como Hagrid.

-Rose!, hola como estas - Dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien Al, y tu - Dijo Rose

-hola Cloe, bien Rose, La directora McGonagall me dijo que le pasase la voz a Molly que tenía que hablar con ella, Le pregunte de qué pero me dijo que Molly misma nos tendría que decir si quería - Contesto Albus

-Bueno ahora le aviso- le contesto rose- Molly, ven- Llamo Rose a Molly cuando la niña estuvo cerca le dijo - Cariño la directora McGonagall te estaba llamando, no sé qué haigas hecho esta vez pequeña traviesa pero será mejor que vallas ya - Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Hay voy - dijo la niña asiendo un gesto con sus brazos como si fuera un súper héroe

-Cloe, creo que deberíamos ir a hacer lo que habíamos quedado para hoy - Dijo Albus y al ver la cara de confusión de Rose, aumento - Rose bienes?

-No Al no puedo aun no terminan las clase, pero vallan ustedes y luego me cuentan de que se trata

-Claro- Dijo Cloe parándose del césped en el que se encontraba sentada

Empezaron a caminar y entre risas y pequeñas peleas llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el animal y un vez hay Cloe dijo:

-Y tienes idea de cómo lo llevaremos

-La verdad es que si, simplemente arrastrándolo la jaula

-O Albus no creerás que yo jalare

Obviamente no, será por medio de hechizos Cloe, donde se va tu parte mágica a la hora de lo difícil eh?

-Cállate Albus! y vamos antes de que me arrepienta - Y por medio de diferentes hechizos iban llevando la jaula

-Albus… que fue eso - Dijo Cloe cuando sonaron unos ruidos extraños

Al momento de que Albus volteo le golpeo con una rama a Cloe y ella dijo:

-Hay! Albus me has tirado esa rama en la cabeza

-Lo siento -. Dijo Albus entre risas, en eso Cloe agacha ágilmente y recoge una piedra y le golpea el hombro a Albus.

-Maldición Cloe - Dijo Albus - Liberemos a ese animal y vallémonos antes de que me termines matando

-yo matándole!- Dijo Cloe con una cara de indignación - Quien fue el que me tiro la rama en la cara

-Y dijo lo siento y ya para pareces una niña de 11 años - Le dijo Albus con cara de fastidio

Cloe volvió a poner la cara de indignación, rodo los ojos y dijo:

-Dejemos al maldito animal ya

Dejaron al animal, no era lo que se llamase agresivo pero por seguridad se alejaron a una distancia prudente y Cloe lanzo un alohomora.

En ese preciso instante escucharon un ruido amenazante tras ellos, Cloe soltó un fuerte grito y Albus quedo impactado, era muy grande y parecía una especie de caballo pero en lugar de una cabeza normal parecía la de un humano , ambos notaron que se trataba de un centauro, pero este no parecía uno normal ya que según lo que dicen estos animales tiene un intelecto semihumano y este se encontraba furioso, y fuera de control, se encontraba parado en dos patas y hacia un sonido típico de un caballo furioso, Cloe estaba temblando completamente, Albus al notarlo la abraso protegiéndola como si su cuerpo fuera un escudo, en la cabeza de ambos solo tenían una imagen de ellos muertos, la grandísima bestia no parecía que tendría piedad porque eso parecía una enorme bestia, ellos con el impacto del susto habían soltado las varitas y estaban en el piso y los nervios que sentían parecía impedirle algún movimiento, vieron como el animal estaba a punto de saltar encima y fracturándole todos los huesos posibles con esas agiles patas que se movían a gran velocidad y en ese instante escucharon que una voz tras el centauro dice:

-Incancerus - Fred Weasley estaba ahí y les había salvado la vida, Cloe siguió temblando y Albus trataba de calmarla

-Gracias Fred - Dijo Albus

Fred fijo su mirada en el animal y dijo:

-tiene suerte que los haiga seguido -Albus estaba a punto de decir algo pero Fred siguió - Vamos antes de que se suelte, si puede

Empezaron a caminar rápidamente, Cloe que caminaba al lado de Albus, paro de temblar un poco.

-Gracias por seguirnos - dijo Cloe con la voz temblorosa

-Solo lo hice porque quería enterarme si asían algo inapropiado, después de todo que mas harían dos chicos solos en el bosque prohibido - Dijo este con una sonrisa maquiavélica típica de el al momento de hacer sus bromas pesadas, Cloe se ruborizo levemente y Albus lo golpeo en la espalda y desvió la mirada.

Cuando se encontraban fuera del bosque prohibido Fred dijo:

-Bueno… emmm… Tengo cosas que hacer, los veo más tarde

Albus movió la mano en forma de despedida y luego dijo:

-Ya estás bien - dirigiéndose a Cloe

-Si… Creo que si -contesto ella

-Bueno mirare el lado bueno no deseche de ese animal que odiabas y creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería parar que te den algo par3a los nervios - La verdad era que si Cloe le tenía miedo al bosque prohibido, lo que tenía ya no era miedo sino un pavor indescriptible algo inimaginable, la verdad ella tenía una suerte increíble de las millones de cosas que podían haber pasado, tenía que pasar que uno de los pocos centauros real mente agresivo los encontrase y quisiera matarlos, si, en verdad era irónico

Estaban casi por entrar a la enfermería y se encontraron con Rose y ella les dice:

-Y como les fue en eso que tenían que hacer, me contaran no

-Sí, sí que te contaremos - dijo Cloe

-Pero jura que no te enfadaras - aumento Albus

-Sí, calor díganme

-Es algo largo, te lo diremos en camina a la enfermería - dijo Cloe

- A la enfermería?, Para que - Pregunto Rose

-Solo vamos - finalizo Albus

0o0

Ese mismo día un poco antes en la oficina de la directora se encontraba una pequeña niña pelirroja, un niño castaño y una rubia insoportable, todos Slytherins, Molly Weasley y el pequeño Theo Nott estaban metidos en grandes problemas

Molly había quedado en Slytherin y eso no lo paso nadie por alto, a decir verdad hubo un gran tumulto en la familia Weasley cuando eso sucedió, al final los niños que estaban en hogwarts (Potters y Weasleys) Terminaron aceptando que si la pusieron en esa casa había sido por algo y ese algo era claro, Molly siempre había sido una niña tierna, pero muy traviesa y astuta, con los adultos no fue tan fácil los únicos que no hicieron mucho lio fue su madre, su abuelo Arthur, y sus tías Ginny y Hermione. Después de que todo paso Molly no olvido lo que le dijo el sombrero seleccionador "_tu estarás bien en Slytherin, alguien hay te necesita y tu debes acudir a el así que en slytherin será tu casa"_, Luego de eso ella se había dirigido a su mesa con temor, pero las que la había apoyado desde el principio habían sido Rose y Lucy, ellas la apoyaron y ayudaron siempre

Theodore Nott se había hecho amigo de Molly desde su primer día Theo estaba asustado, el había querido estar en quinto año con su hermano porque aunque este no fuese especialmente afectivo siempre lo apoyaba y ayudaba a sobrellevarse , pero claro era que eso era imposible, la primera noche había estado solo en la sala común hasta altas horas de la noche y Molly no había podido dormir pensando en todo lo que le diría su familia el día siguiente, así que bajo de su habitación y se encontró con Theo, hablaron y desde ese momento se volvieron amigos, Molly había obligado al niño a unirse a las clases de Rose, así que pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos entre estudios y travesuras.

Pero esta vez se les había ido de las manos las travesuras y habían hecho algo que sabrían que les costaría un gran castigo.

Claramente Theo y Molly se llevaban bien y al niño no le agrado en lo mas mínimo que las niñas del dormitorio de Molly la fastidiaran de sobremanera, según el, el único que la fregaba tanto era él, así que Molly y él fueron una noche al dormitorio de Molly, ella lo ayudo a entrar sin que lo vieran y entro los dos pusieron una serie de cosas para que las niñas se llevaran una gran sorpresa al despertar, pequeñas trampas Muggles y Mágicas para que ellas tuvieran su merecido. Luego de terminar Theo se había ido y Molly se acostó en su cama y cerro las cortinas de su camarote y se quedo dormida, en la mañana solo sintió como Marina habría las cortinas y le decía que se las pagaría, y para colmos de suerte del pequeño Nott el "enamorado" de Marina lo había visto saliendo de la habitación esa noche y se lo conto a la niña

No había hecho nada y Molly suponía que no lo haría, hasta que un día después la Directora McGonagall la llama y ya estaba hay Marina y Minutos después llego Theo

-Supongo que saben porque estarán acá - Dijo la directora dirigiéndose a Molly y Theo

-Amm... este… -Dijo Molly algo asustada

-Si directora-Interrumpido Marina - Claro que lo saben, saben que tuve que lavar mi cabello por barias oras por todo lo que le paso.

-Silencio - Dijo la profesora

-Directora, me gustaría que sepa que yo obligue a Molly a hacer eso - Dijo Theo, y es que era verdad él había insistido demasiado para convencer a Molly, y luego de mucho ella acepto - Pero esa niñas molestan demasiado a Molly y se me permite decirlo creo que se lo merecían - Aumento el niño muy serio

-Creo que se hubiera podido solucionar de otra manera - dijo la directora - Y así la haiga obligado ambos estarán castigados durante dos meses, Limpiando el aula de pociones y sin magia - Dijo muy solemne - Y usted señorita debería de mantener el respeto a su compañera, la próxima vez usted también será castigada.

-Pueden retirarse

Marina se paro del asiento y de una manera muy petulante se fue moviendo su cabello rubio de un lado a otro, Molly rodo los ojos y empezó a caminar y a hablar con Theo imitando a la niña de cabellos rubios de manera burlona.

En ese segundo año que Molly iba solo tenía dos amigos de verdad Kiara Parkinson y Theodore Nott, otro de los motivos por los que había hecho eso era porque esas tontas de Marina y sus amigas la molestaban de sobre manera y aunque la niña se defendía no a golpes ni travesuras y tampoco magia, sino con sus astutas palabras, ese ya era otro motivo aumentado a su lista para odiar de por vida a Marina, pero aun así la seguían molestan y es que Kiara siempre leía y por su problema familiar, _según Marina y sus idiotas ese era un motivo para molestarla, Claro como ellas eran un grupito de HUECAS_ Pensó Molly

Al llegar a su sala común se pusieron a Hablar, Luego de un par de horas cada uno se fue a su habitación.


	6. Capitulo 6

**chicos les queria decir que a mi me encantaria actualizar mas seguido, pero ustedes no comentan mucho :(, plis comente, si leen comenten, es lo justo :)**

**Los quiero, y lean :)**

**Capitulo 6**

-Te quiero - Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, nunca en la vida había sido tan feliz llevaba 2 meses viéndose con él y nunca había creído que alguien pudiera devolverle lo que creía perdido y eso era el poder de decir un te quiero de verdad - Pero… tengo miedo

-Yo también te quiero y mucho si me permites decir - Le dijo el poniéndose de costado para poder verla de perfil, con la mano que no se encontraba apoyada en el césped le paso lentamente por la comisura de os labios, ella se puso de costado para que pudieran verse directamente a los ojos - No tengas miedo, yo te quiero y eso basta nunca te aria infeliz

-Te creo - Respondió ella y se acerco a e un poco más para darle un beso en los labios.

-Bueno solo quiero decir que no soy así de romántico todo el tiempo - Le dijo el sonriéndole

-Lo suponía - Dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa y soltando un pequeño suspiro de resignación - Solo tengo una pregunta, le diremos a alguien que salimos -Pregunto ella

-Pero por supuesto que sí, o piensas que ocultare que estoy con alguien tan linda, inteligente y dulce como tu - Le contesto él y ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

Hay bajo la luz de la luna eran ralamente felices a ninguno de los dos les había ido ralamente bien en el sentido sentimental a ella la había dejado su pareja de mucho tiempo por otra y el simplemente nunca había tenido el placer de sentir algo tan real como era con ella.

El volvió a besarla y en un rápido movimiento se encontró encima de ella, siguió besándola por varios minutos más, luego bajo lentamente por su cuello, le daba leves mordiscos y besos, cuando el llego a ese punto ella había soltados leves gemidos de satisfacción, ella acariciaba con mucho cariño sus rubios cabellos que contrastaban perfectamente con los negros de ella, bajo por su espalda y en un leve momento de impulso metió lentamente sus manos en los pantalones de él, en el instante en que él lo noto se separo despacio de ella. Ella frunció el ceño y no dijo nada pero por su cara claramente parecía querer explicaciones.

-Lo siento, es que eres muy chica - Le dijo él y no es que no quisiera, de hecho sí que hubiera querido llegar un poco mas allá con ella, pero no quiero que ella hiciese algo sin estar segura.

-Estamos en el mismo año- contesto ella alzando una ceja

-yo soy hombre - Respondió el.

-Es la respuesta más idiota que me has podido dar - Dijo ella, no estaba molesta, claro que no, es que algo tonto como eso no podía hacer que se enoje con la persona que más quería.

-Te quiero - Dijo el sonriendo de costado

A ella le pareció que se veía tan dulce que le estampo un beso, lleno de pasión y mucho pero mucho cariño, el correspondió con las mismas ganar y luego ambos se separaron a la misma vez por falta de aire.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a nuestra sala común - dijo él a ella

-Creo que si - Le contesto

Empezaron a caminar, ya era tarde eran cerca de las once de la noche, trataron que ningún profesor los viera y les funciono, Al llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, ella le dijo:

-Gracias

-Porque - Le pregunto el

-Porque los momentos felices se agradecen - Le contesto ella y sin más empezó a subir las escaleras que se dirigían a su dormitorio, logro escuchar que él le gritaba _"Gracias"._

El empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala común, Cuando estuvo a punto de subir por sus escaleras que daban a su dormitorio se rectifico y se fue corriendo en sentido contrario hacia las escaleras que daban a los cuartos de la chicas y subió hasta llegar a el cuarto de ella, toco la puerta y para su suerte salió ella y le dijo:

-Si?

-Es que me olvide de decirte buenas noches - Le dijo el asiendo que ella suelte una pequeña risita y él le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue.

-Y que fue eso Rox - Le pregunto una compañera de habitación.

-Un sueño - Contesto ella aun extasiada con el comportamiento de él y se metió al baño a ponerse la pijama.

**0o0**

Una semana después..

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en esos días a excepción de el tumulto de alumnos que parecían una bomba a punto de explotar por la falta de paciencia por saber las respuestas de las pruebas de Quidditch pero pronto calmaría ya que si no le fallaba las cuantas a nadie faltaba cerca de una semana.

Por otro tema la mayoría de los primos habían recibido bien la noticia de que Roxanne estaba saliendo con Lysander, menos Fred que para sorpresa de muchos resulto siendo un hermano celoso, y es que todos sabían que los chicos Weasleys y Potters eras unos celosos cuando alguna de las chicas de su familia salía con alguien, pero se lo esperaban de cualquiera menos Fred el bromista compulsivo, claro que Roxanne con su despampanante actitud lo bajo bien rápido del papel de hermano sobre protector, a ningún primo le había molestado demasiado por el hecho de que Lysander había sido amigo de ellos desde bebes.

**0o0**

Ese día Rose se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando de sacar una información de un libro para su tarea de historia de la magia ya que se le había ido el tiempo y la tendría que presentar en la siguiente clase y estaba utilizando un pequeño tiempo libre para terminarla, según todos era su culpa porque ningún alumno en su sano juicio tomaría tantas clases. En eso una niña de cabellos negros y cortos de más o menos 13 o 12 años se le acerca y le dice:

-Hola

-Hola - Le contesta rose sonriéndole

-Me podrías pasar un libro que no llego por favor - Le dice la niña

-Si claro, cual - Le pregunta Rose

-Este. Mira - Le dice la niña y empieza a caminar ente un pequeño pasillo formando por dos estantes y le señala un libro y dice

-Ese

Por la otra esquina aparece un alto chico rubio, que caminaba con elegancia y su rostro era un tempano de hielo no parecía tener emociones algunas, la niña va corriendo hacia él y le dice:

-Scorp! Hola

-Hola Kiara - Le dice él, en ese momento toda esa formalidad que parecía tener desaparece para darle una sonrisa a la niña, ella empieza a caminar y el la sigue la sonrisa se le borra del rostro al ver quien le tendía un libro a la niña

-Kiara que haces hablando con ella, que te dijo tu mama de hablar con Gryffindors y en especial Weasleys o Potters

La niña entorno los ojos y dijo:

-No me importa

-Vamos pequeña, si no quieres que Pansy te mate - Dijo el agarrándola de un brazo sin hacer fuerza, pero haciéndola que camine, la niña estiro el otro bazo del que no la cogía el y cogió el libro que le había pedido a Rose que le alcance y le dijo:

-Perdón…

Ante esa escena Rose se sintió indignada, como podía ser que a una niña tan pequeña la obliguen a tener semejante pensamientos tan tontos, pero la niña le había caído bien y confirmo que Scorpius Malfoy era un verdadero idiota con todas las de la ley.

**0o0**

Días después James había estado frustrado por los deberes su mente estaba a punto de estallar y no le cavia en la mente que podía llegar a ser tan difícil pero a la vez halibiante el último año, ese día ya de noche había habido una fiesta en la sala común el no tenía ni ganas entonces fue a su cuarto no estaban ninguno de sus compañeros pero en lugar de eso encontró a Mía tirada en su cama, apenas James puso un pie en su habitación ella se le tiro encima y empezó a besarlo y arrancarle la ropa desenfrenadamente, luego de terminar con eso ella le había dicho que quería salir con él y la verdad es que James no sentía nada por ella, la chica se había acostado con medio Hogwarts y el no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de salir con una chica tan jodidamente fácil, eso había hecho que en vez de terminar relajado se había frustrado.

Se empezó a encaminar hace la torre de astronomía a tratar de relajarse y alejarse de todo el alboroto, de todos los lugares de Hogwarts ese era el que mas le gustaba, pero al llegar se encontró con una chica llorando, los cabellos ondulados estaban toral mente alborotado y no le podía ver el rostro.

Empezó a caminar un poco más la chica levanto la cara y le dijo:

-Que haces acá

-Relajarme y tu - Le contesto James

-Llorar que no vez - Le contesto ella con fastidio

-Y se podría saber porque una chica tan linda esta en medio de la noche llorando en un lugar desierto - Le dijo el

-Que te hace pensar que te lo diría - Le contesto ella asiendo caso omiso a el resto que le había dicho

-Para desahogarte - Dijo el

-Buen punto - Dijo ella hipando - Es… es. Solo que mi mama a muerto, mi hermano me mando una carta diciéndomelo, te parece justo que mi padre haiga fallecido antes que naciese yo y que ahora muera mi madre - La voz de la chica se quebró al decir lo ultimo y empezó a llorar silenciosamente

-No sabes cuánto lo siento - Dijo James, se sentó en frente de la chica cruzando las piernas y le dijo - Pero créeme que los dioses no te puede quitar tanto sin recompensártelo en algún momento de una forma u otra.

Ella no le contesto y James se sentía un gran idiota por hacer tanto lio por sus idioteces cuando otras personas en verdad estaban sufriendo, Es que así eran las dos caras de la vida, una más injusta que otra.

-Sera mejor que me valla Nott y Malfoy se preocuparan si notan que estoy a estas horas de la madrugada fuera de la sala común.

-Te acompaño - Se ofreció James

-No - Le respondió Zahira cortante, y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

James se quedo hay pensando hasta que fueron casi las 5am. Y decidió irse a su sala común.

Zahira Zabini al llegar a su sala común había estado sentada en un mueble pensando en cómo había sido tan tonta como para contarle a un desconocido eso.

Un par de horas después Adrian y Scorpius habían llegado y se encontraban hablando, unos pasadizos mas allá fuera de la sala común un chica de pelos rojizos y muy largos saltaba contenta dirigiéndose a la sala común de Slytherin, un chico sale y ella aprovecha para entrar ya que era de Gryffindor, al visualizar a Adrian Nott se acerca a él y le dice:

-Gracias, de verdad, no sabes lo fantásticos que son los thestrals

-Lucy! Hola, de nada, todo sea para que seas feliz - Le dice él con una sonrisa toda tonta

-Bueno entonces me voy, chao - Le dice dirigiéndose a Adrian y luego se dirige a Scorpius y Zahira que la veían con cara de estupefacción y les dice - Chao

Cuando Lucy ya había salido Zahira se dirige a Adrian y le dice:

-Está loca?

-No, no es como tu - Le contesta sonriendo

Por el costado de ellos tres, dos niños estaban caminando y Adrian le dice al niño:

-Theo a donde vas

-Al castigo - Le dice él, Molly permanecía callada - Bueno Chao - Y sin más se va con Molly

-Tu hermano esta igual de loco que tu - Le dice Scorpius

-El no quiere nada con la niña, apenas es un niño tonto - Le contesta Adrian

-Igual que tu - Le dice Zahira con una sonrisa burlona.

Generalmente Zahira Zabini no era demostrativa con cómo se sentía en realidad, siempre trataba de ser fuerte, nunca lloraba en frente de nadie, por ejemplo en ese momento, estaba destrozada y trataba de hacer como si nada pasara, pero las penas casi nunca le duraba mucho, se recuperaba rápido, o al menos aparentemente, así era ella.

**0o0**

-Recuerda que en una semana es la salida a Hogsmande - Dijo Dominique

-Si, dom nadie lo olvida contigo diciéndolo a cada rato y ya sabemos todos juntos como cuando nos dejaban a todos en la madriguera - Dijo Lily

-Si recuerdan, era como una guardería con demasiados niños - Dijo Hugo

-Puedo ir yo? - Dijo una fastidiosa voz detrás de ellos, La vos de Elías Smith

-Creo que no deficiente mental -Dijo Lily

-Lily deja que el pobre venga, en fin es casi un amigo - Dijo Fred

-Dom no podrá jugar hasta el próximo año por él y tendrá que ir a cada rato a la enfermería, no creo que se merezca perdón - Dijo Lily

-Lo hago por recompensa pequeña Lily, quiero recompensar a Dominique con mi compañía - Dijo con arrogancia

-Deja de hablar tonterías o no vas con nosotros - Dijo Dominique

-Eso es un sí - Pregunto Smith

-Que nos queda - Dijo Hugo riendo


End file.
